


Night of the Living Dread

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Accidents, Anime, Baked Goods, Cultural References, Curses, Fear, Financial Issues, Food, Gen, Ghosts, Hatred, Horror, Impersonation, Infection, Near Death Experiences, Nightmare Fuel, Pokemon Battle, Scary Movies, Shopping Malls, Supernatural Elements, Uneasy Allies, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Melemele Island’s malasadas are exposed to Mimikyu’s curse, turning people into apathetic zombies.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, No Romantic Relationship(s), Rocket-dan | Team Rocket & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 17





	Night of the Living Dread

Night of the Living Dread

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

Melemele Island’s malasadas are exposed to Mimikyu’s curse, turning people into apathetic zombies.

* * *

Many mysteries abounded the world of Pokémon. Meowth had seen a number of them for himself while serving under the direction of Viridian City’s Gym Leader, Giovanni.

But some mysteries, Meowth learned, were better left unsolved. Such was the case with the true form of Team Rocket’s first catch in the Alola region, that creepy Pikachu poser, Mimikyu.

One glimpse beneath Mimikyu’s rag to the shadowy shape therein, and he’d barely eeked his way back to the land of the living. Rotom’s encyclopedic spiel about the researcher who died doing the same only amplified the Scratch Cat’s nightmares.

Like Wobbuffet, the Disguise Pokémon possessed a knack for wandering outside its owner’s Poké Ball and sneaking up behind them whenever least convenient. Which is to say, it was inconvenient 100% of the time. Nobody wanted to live in fear of being the next patsy crossed off in a real-life horror movie.

Mimikyu’s unflinching hatred for Pikachu improved its brutality in battle, yet was as much a burden as a boon. The Ghost-type followed Jessie’s commands selectively, or would target Pikachu exclusively, meaning the twerp and his friends could always attack around it.

And Bewear would come a-stomping, carrying them to her den to lick their wounds.

This fast evolved into their new routine.

Today, the four hopeless villains were saving up at the food court in the shopping mall. Ash and Pikachu just happened to be passing through again. Mimikyu freed itself from its Luxury Ball and locked beady eyes on its primary nemesis, so resentfully focused it tripped into the dough James had been mixing.

Meowth and Wobbuffet watched the batter turn Weezing purple. The latest addition to the gang’s roster sputtered noises neither dared interpret. Jessie kept Mimikyu from blowing their cover by the end of its “tail.”

A gaggle of eager customers ate the malice-tainted malasadas out of the bag. They lost all colour in their cheeks, and sagged away, lazy as Team Rocket themselves.

“That’s unusual.” Jessie made the mistake of testing the poisoned doughnuts, her face similarly gaunt.

Melemele Island was in for a supernatural headache when the effects of Mimikyu’s curse wore off tomorrow.


End file.
